Amity Park's Rules
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: Rules for Amity Park. Most if not all of the rules are centered around Dany (Female Danny).


**1). Dany can't and isn't allowed to cook when she is sleepy.**

_It was the Home EC teacher's fault, she was warned by Dany, Sam, Tucker and Jazz that the youngest female Fenton couldn't cook when she is sleepy. The teacher ignored the warning and made a sleepy Dany cook, which had her bring the food back to life as ghosts._

**2). Dany is not allowed to be nice to boys, they never seem to understand that she's not interested.**

_It's not Dany's fault that the boys that she is nice to get crushes on her and won't leave her alone. They just don't understand that she was just being nice and isn't interested._

**3). When Dany is sleepy, it's not a good idea to pick a fight. She won't hold back at all while fighting you.**

_She just wanted to go to sleep. Skulker had appeared and she wasn't too happy from being kept from sleeping. After the beating she laid on Skulker, he was to scared to attack or hunt her while she is sleepy._

**4). Dany has a soft and protective side from her clone/son. If you even try to hurt him, well you better run for your life because if she don't kill or beat the hell out of you, she will ruin your life.**

_No one knows who the 7 year old who looks like the male version of Dany Fenton is but she is protective over him. But when Skulker went after him, she beat him the hell out of him and caused him to flee back to the Ghost Zone._

**5). For the love of god don't give Dany** **caffeine while she is sleepy because she will do things that will bend reality.**

**A). They warned you!**

_Someone at school was stupid and gave a sleepy Dany caffeine when her friends and sister warn everyone not to give her caffeine while she is sleepy. Dany ends up making some of the room's furniture be upside down, like chairs & desks on the ceiling with lighting fixtures on the floor. She also turns the furniture into edible candy. She also has plants come to life and do her biding._

**6). If you try to embarrass Dany by daring her to sing and saying she probably be horrible at singing, don't do it. Because she will raise up for the challenge and prove you wrong, while embarrassing you at the same time.**

_Paulina wanted to embarrass Dany in front of Dash and the rest of the school, so she dared her to sing during lunch while saying she would be horrible at it. Dany angry at what perfect Paulina was trying, raised to the challenge, she sings a song that amazed everyone. Proving her wrong and embarrassing Paulina at the same time._

**7). Just because she has bad grades doesn't mean that she isn't a genius like the rest of her family. She is a Fenton!**

_A Casper High student was mouthing off about how Dany being a embarrassment to her family because she wasn't a genius like them. If her friends and sister don't hurt you for upsetting her, Dany would invent something to prove you wrong._

**8). Don't hurt any of Dany's family, she's protective over them.**

_A wannabe ghost hunter came to Amity Park and start saying crap about Jack Fenton was a horrible ghost hunter. Dany not only verbally tore into the guy but she also kicked his ass. The wannabe ghost hunter fled Amity Park and has never looked back._

**9). Sam Manson is to never summon demons from other worlds. For some reason, once they meet Dany they either fall in love with her or see her as a little sister but they are always protective over her.**

_Sam has summoned a demon from another world. The demon has fell in love with Dany once he met her and becomes protective over her. At least now anyone who actually wants to harm her, has him to deal with._

**10). Just because Dany can't cook to save her half-life doesn't mean she can't bake. Baking is one of the good things that she can do.**

_Mr. Lancer's class went on a field trip to Fenton Works to learn more about ghosts. There, Dany starts baking some of her homemade chocolate chip cookies, scaring everyone who knew about the accident when she cooked at school. But to everyone shock, the cookies were amazing and didn't come to life as ghost cookies._


End file.
